wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Juno II
=Background= The brain child of Doug Linse, this short skit, while not noted for introducing any new or memorable characters or advancing Wazoo cinematographic efforts, is notable in its own right. Coming off a summer that began with "fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants" style skit-making and ended with some far more involved and purposeful projects, Doug notified compatriots Giovanni Colantonio and Dave Curran via Facebook message that he came up with an idea for a skit to be filmed over Columbus Day weekend 2008. In addition to an idea, a complete script was included (efforts by Dave to expand the script were too unguided and drawn out and at filming, the pair decided to cut it down to the original). Unfortunately, G would not be returning, but Dave was, so G gave the go ahead to make it in his absence. =Synopsis= Two young men sit at a table, one reading a book, one just pondering. The ponderer strikes up a conversation focusing on the news he'd just heard about a new movie coming out. He heard that a sequel to "Juno" was being made and was in fact coming out quite soon. The second man believes the first has been misinformed as the second man has heard nothing about a sequel to last year's Best Picture nominated film "Juno." The first is adamant about his believed-to-be correct knowledge and begins to detail and describe the movie. He says it takes place after the first, after Juno has had her child and it follows her and Bleaker on their all-night adventure. He acknowledges that Ellen Page was not recast as Juno but Bleaker returns as well as an actor from the "Butterfly Effect." The second man remains skeptical while the first continues describing the all-night adventure, likening it to ones in movies such as "College" and "Home Alone." He adds finally that they have some sort of infinite playlist, a soundtrack to their adventure, that just never ends. The second man finally catches on and informs the first that this movie he's thinking of is not "Juno 2" but in fact "Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist." The first has never heard of that movie. The second man continues, explaining that it's a completely different movie, and while Michael Cera is in both, there's no connection between the two. The first man holds up a picture of Topher Grace and calls the second man a "fucking liar." =Cast= *First Man (Doug Linse) - Fan of "Juno," believer in its sequel. *Second Man (Dave Curran) - Skeptical straight man. =Trivia= *Doug made sure to dress as Juno might have if she were in this skit. In one shot, Doug has a ball under his striped shirt to show his character's love for Juno. *Greg Linse, the camera man for the production, shot the skit in alternating standard format and widescreen, giving the static skit a superficial dynamic feeling. *The Topher Grace picture is a joke so quick and nearly unrelated that it falls flat at the end of the skit (as intended). The script originally read "with venom" when Doug delivers the final line. The group before filming thought it would be appropriate if he held up a picture or action figure of Venom from the Spider-Man comics. This developed into a picture of Topher Grace playing Venom in "Spider-Man 3" and finally landed on a picture of Topher Grace from "Win a Date With Tad Hamilton." This is another in the long line of Wazoo referential jokes that are taken too far. *The turn around on the skit was an incredibly quick one, due to its simple production and its length (just under 2:30). The skit was filmed on a Saturday evening and by Sunday night, the skit was edited and posted on YouTube. *While Doug's character is the humor of the skit, Dave delivered a typical dead pan straight-man performance on his end. Mike H apparently loved this and called Dave's performance "one of my favorite all-time Wazoo performances." =Linked Video= Juno 2